Heart's Dark Cry
by jareth-newton
Summary: Lily yearns for Darkness, and sees him in her dreams even after their encounter. Is Darkness growing stronger? Or does Lily's love influence him? And what will become of that? We shall see!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Jareth-Newton here. I'll now be writing my third fanfic, this one (as you may have guessed) on the cult classic "Legend." A friend of me recommended a band to listen to, saying that one of their songs reminded him of Lily and Darkness. And it got me to thinking: you know, I'd like to do a Legend fanfiction. Right now. So...I am. I'll now be splitting my time between "A Lad Insane" and this one...so here goes. This is going to be a Lily and Dakness thing, starting after Jack defeats Darkness. Lily recalls her taste of the dark, and her heart yearns for it and her dreams bring her visions of Darkness. Does Darkness grow stronger with Lily's love? And does he change for it? And what does Jack think of all of this? All the answers will be rrrevealed in Heart's Dark Cry. Thanks, Zach-a-roo.**

**btw-the LLLLL denotes Lily's awareness, when it's in italics its a dream. JJJJJ is Jack. DDDD is Darkness.**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_I am running once more through the chamber, the heat from the fire making me sweat. My white dress hangs in tatters around my legs, nearly tripping me I move so quickly. I know exactly where I'm going-I've gone there every night since Jack...saved me? Kidnapped me? I don't really know anymore. I shove open the enormous doors with all of my might and they creak open. As I step through the door, I feel my clothes change from the tatters of my innocence to the embrace of human nature: evil. I smile as I see Darkness's broad red back to me. I creep up on him quietly, and tap on his right shoulder, ducking to the left as he turns. Confusion bepaints his strong features for a second as he looks for me, but is replaced by indulgent annoyance. His eerie green eyes bore into my own and I grin. He smirks in return and embraces me, and I am no longer frightened by the tall demon king. He motions me to the breathing throne and we sit and talk. Just talk._

_"Good evening, Lily," he says, or rumbles. I feel his voice beneath my feet it is so deep. _

_"Good evening, milord," I reply. I pick up the enormous chalice, filled to the brim with the dark wine, that tastes like the sweetest honey in the world with all the bitterness of an apothecary's remedies. I know it is the emotion of doomed lovers, and yet I drink it as though it is the last I ever will drink. Yet another thing I've become used to in these past long months. Almost a year now, actually. "Jack's been more vigilant about me than ever. He fears my corruption. He never feared such a thing before..." I cut off. How do I make it sound like I don't blame him?_

_"Before we met," Darkness finishes for me. Its funny, but I don't really know his real name. To change the subject, I ask. The room shakes with his laughter. "Lily, dear, you would never be able to pronounce it, let alone comprehend it." I press him to tell me anyway. "All right, my dear. Are you ready?" I nod. He lets out a series of low, gutteral tones, and then slowly moves up in almost a scale of gravelly notes culminating in a howl. We sit for a moment as the last echoes of the howl die away._

_"So then is the howl your last name?" I ask. He chuckles again, and it makes me tingle. In a good way, of course. Always in a good way. Long hours pass as we chat about nothing. Everything. Finally, Darkness looks at the clock above the door._

_"It is time for you to go, Lily," he says and rises. The room vanishes and we are alone in the infinity of space. His cloak whips around him, and I notice he looks haggard. I worry for my Darkness. My Darkness...I move myself forward, for in dreams, all is possible, and I take a grasp on his great head and lower his lips to mine. His lips are hot, but soft and gentle and his hands sear my back as he holds me closer. I slowly open my eyes..._

And look into the canopy of my white bed, and hear happy birds chirp outside my window in the brightening sky. Feel the soft linen of my nightshift and the relaxation of my hair on my pillow. My room at the castle. I sigh and sit up, touching my lips reflectively, remembering Darkness' touch. They feel warm, but that might just be me. Its too much for me to hope for that our visits are real. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed, grimacing at the chill from the stone floor that travells up my legs.

"Jennie!" I call out gently. My serving maid is extremely jumpy, and if she's carrying anything I don't want her to drop it. "Jennie, dear, would you please come in?" I ask. As I expected, nervous Jennie enters with a tray laden with good bread, butter, ham, eggs and wine. I've lately developed a taste for wine, though none can be found that I crave. Not unless one wants to travel to the Great Tree.

"Good morning, Lady," Jennie curtsies, her mousey brown hair confined in a kercheif. "Shall I set the tray on the table?"

"Yes, please do." I tie a dressing robe around my waist, one of the new black articles of clothing I've ordered the seamstress make. Father is slightly concerned, but dotes upon me, so I get whatever I please. "What day is today?"

"Its Wednesday, Lady." Jennie gently sets the tray on my small reading table and pulls out my chair that I might comfortably sit. I groan.

"Oh, Lord...Jack." Wednesdays I go see Jack in the woods. His attentions are sweet, and when I'm around him, I recall why I love him. Loved him? Love him? I really am not sure. When we talk, I feel my heart lift and I feel whole. And at that point I feel he's the one. And then I dream, and Darkness gives me a whole and a half, and I am myself, it seems. I know not what this means, but I do know that I look forward to sleep more than I look forward to my walks in the woods.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Darkness drifted in space, the wound in his stomach throbbing painfully. It healed, oh, yes, but so slowly! That damned magical beast! The unicorn's horn had chipped slightly, sticking in him, slowing his healing process. Darkness would never die: it was impossible. Were he to die, the world would fall. But he was stuck, unable to influence anybody.

Except Lily. And that wasn't really influence, just a gentle nudge in the right direction.

Darkness sighed, recalling her face. The feel of her lips. He felt a strange emotion well up in his breast as he remembered her walking towards him, the feel of her hands on his face as she kissed him. He felt gently at his heart and realized what the emotion was: it was happiness.

**AN: So Darkness finally feels true happiness. Is this a sign of change or is it the alicorn? **


	2. The alicorn issue

**Okay, I'm really mad. I had just finished this chapter then my computer just froze then deleted the whole thing. SO I'm rewriting it. Today we're going to take a quick look at how the Stallion feels.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Cool water agains hooves, fresh air, mate galloping alongside me. It is as it once was, with few mortals the wiser. Most believe was simply a dream, or not remember at all. But I remember. I remember the pain, then floating in nothingness, following Mortal Jack's voice to run with my mate and guide Mortal Jack to her place, helping his aim in stabbing Darkness with my alicorn. Then I was back, back to me, back with mate. But something not quite right.

I am damaged.

I am not complete. When Darkness was stabbed, he took a chip of my alicorn with him into the Void, and even now I feel the place where shard should be. I am weak. I can sense Darkness becoming stronger, and if he should break free of the Void and come after mate and me again...we will not last. We are too weak. We still gallop, happy and seemingly carefree, but the birds and beasts and magics know that all not well. They not frolic and sing wildly, but cautiously, hesitantly. And magics are ever vigilant, especially the Gump and his Oona. Is almost stifling at times. I have never felt this emotion before: resentment. Is not pleasent. I recall once knowing nothing but love and laughter. But is now tainted.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I walk through the forest slowly and soberly, as befitting a princess. Jack is uncomfortable with my new black wardrobe, so I wear white and cream around him so as not to make him afraid. He is so different these days, but is still my devoted Jack. Speaking of which...

I turn and there he is, standing in a shaft of golden sunlight, green and brown clothes blending in perfectly with the trees and tall grasses that surround him. He pads slowly forward on his silent moccassins.

"Jack," I say, smiling, and hold out my arms to him. He tilts his head, dark hair throwing off red sparks in the sun. He looks at me for a second, considering, then moves forward to gently embrace me. Sometimes, I long for these embraces to be rough, and passionate, like...no. No, I will not think of Him. For now, that is. I force my smile to remain on my face.

"You are looking paler," he comments, holding me about my waist. "Thinner too. Lily, are you all right?" I grin in a daredevil fashion that I know he can't resist.

"I'm fine, silly," I reply. "What shall we do today?" He looks hard at me, and I know he sees past my thin facade. I pray silently that he does not enquire further.

"I thought I'd teach you how to speak to the deer," he says finally. My prayers are answered.

"Deer speak? But I've never heard them make a sound!" I exclaim, eagerly throwing myself into this new subject.

"They speak with their eyes, hooves and head gestures. They use ears too, but I don't know that that will work so well on you."

"You're so clever," I say sweetly. The rest of the day is spent with him teaching me to soften my eyes and appear soulful whilst tilting my head and raising my hands this way and that. Deer is no easy language. As the sky grows dark I turn to Jack, about to tell him that I must leave, but he keeps me from speaking with a kiss. Jack has always been a wonderful kisser, but tonight...there is something lacking, and my enthusiasm is diminished. He pulls back and looks at me strangely.

"Lily, what..." He begins, and I shake my head.

"I am sorry..."I reply, putting a hand to my temple, "I must actually be getting sick. I...I should really get home soon, Jack." I kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you soon." I turn and hurry toward Nell's house and my horse, not turning back to see the sorrowful expression on Jack's face. He knows me better than anyone, and I know that he knows that I am not telling the full truth. Next week...next week I will tell him about my dreams.

_"Lily," Darkness greets. I smile at him over the rim of the great goblet of black wine. "I have missed your company." I take a sip of the liquor and set it down. I am about to speak when he says "you cannot stay for long tonight." I look at him sharply._

_"Why not?" I ask indignatly._

_"Well, I don't want you exhausted on your trips to see Jack, now do I?" He asks. He looks as exhausted as anyone ever can be. "Plus I haven't the energy to keep this up for long." I stand abruptly. I am worried._

_"What's the matter? Can I help at all?" I ask. He shakes his great red head._

_"There is still a piece of the alicorn stuck in me. It prevents me from healing and taints my blood. If you..." He seems to tired to go on, but forces himself, "if you could just...bathe the wound with some of that wine, it might help. I cannot touch it myself. Some sort of enchantment, I'm sure." I don't know whether I should or should not, but I eventually dip the edge of a black napkin in the wine and walk over to him, placing it on the slowly dripping gash in his stomach. He hisses in pain when the cloth touches his skin, but subsides after a moment. "Thank you," he sighs. I look up into his green eyes, and see myself reflected in them. He leans down, and I can taste his breath, like the heat off of a fire burning heather, with a strange metallic undercurrent. I kiss him again, against every screaming instinct, and he wraps his huge arms around me. I feel their strength and I think, _yes, this is what I have wanted all along. This is what I dream of in Jack's gentle embrace, against his gentle kisses. _I run my hands up to his shoulders, pressing the wine-soaked cloth between our stomachs so that it doesn't fall. I hear the light fabric of my dress tear slightly as he runs his nails up and down my back lightly, and I press myself closer to him..._

"Miss?" I am woken again by a different maid, yanking open my black curtains and letting sunshine stream onto my bed. This one must be new.

"You are not supposed to wake me," I inform her drowsily, shifting to a sitting position. "You are to wait until I call for you." She curtsies.

"But miss, you sounded like you were having a nightmare, gasping and moaning." I feel my cheeks redden. "I am sorry, but I felt like I should save you from the night-fright."

"Well, thank you," I mumble. "I suppose if I'm up I might as well get up and get dressed. Fetch my black dress with tight sleeves and silver trim if you would, please, then you may help me dress." The maid curtsies and within moments she is back with the dress. As she helps me out of my nightdress, she gasps.

"Oh, miss, what happened?" She asks. I look quizzically at her. "You have long scratches all over your back! Don't they hurt?" I quickly reach a hand behind me to feel my back, and my fingers run over long cuts that stretch from the nape of my neck to my lower back. I gulp.

"It must have happened in the woods yesterday. I took a little bit of a slip down a hill. Not to worry," I say with false cheer. The maid knows better to argue, so instead she dresses me in silence, curtsies, and leaves the same way.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Darkness sat in the void, rubbing at the silk napkin that Lily had soaked in wine, slowly licking her sweet blood off of his nails.

**AN: Darkness has now made his way into the material world! Oh NO!**


	3. Plans

**So I had a show tonight. Ducky for me, yeah? It went well. About a three quarter house, which is acceptable, especially for a Thursday. I also went to a friend's birthday party-that-isn't-really-a-party-but-we'll-call-it-one-for-lack-of-a-better-word. That was...fuunnn...?I don't know. Educational I suppose. Oh well. Gonna write now.**

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

I worry about Lily. She just hasn't been the same since being with that...creature. Darkness. He has poisoned her. Oh, she's still my sweet, beloved, wonderful Lily. But I can see her soul, and through the shining white there is a dark streak, like a crack in otherwise flawless marble. She has changed so, and her sleeping habits are becoming downright unhealthy. I sound like a mother hen, but it is true. Even mother hens have true cause to worry, as they constantly remind me, and so do I. Lily is my life, and I will die before I see her become an agent of Darkness. I will die before I let him take her from me.

It is time to beg the Gump's help. I don't know how keen he'll be to help me. He and the other magics have retreated to the farthest center of the forest, even further than I dare to go. They have sensed the wrongness in the air, and know that Darkness is attempting to rise again. Which brings me to the most concerning thought yet: is Lily helping Darkness return?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I wait for her in the black of the Void. I'm extremely bored, even more so than when those damned unicorns returned to the Forest, keeping me pent up in the Great Tree. At least there I had goblins to serve me, the best of food, and plenty of prisoners to torture. Now I just float here and wait for Lily to fall asleep. Our dreams are all that keep me from giving up completely. But with each day, I grow stronger, my wound healing a little bit. And the alicorn...I think that it is becoming a part of me. Should I escape from this Void, that little chip of goodness gone wrong will make me even more powerful than before. I plan what I shall do when I return. First: Search out and kill both Unicorns. Second: Enslave the magics of the Forest, turn them into creatures to do my bidding. Third: Murder that son of the Forest, Jack. And finally: Take Lily for my own. My queen. This time, she will not resist, nor refuse. My booming laughter that accompanines these thougths makes no echo in this Void.

**AN: Yes, a very short chappie today. Sorry...!**


End file.
